Lord Calaflagust
Heverick Xylorendus Calaflagust, better known as Lord Calaflagust was the king of all the Calaflagust's. He was the king of the Calaflagust because one of his ancestors was the original Calaflagust, Walvenques Bosevelt Calaflagust, so he has the royal blood. As of 2010, he is in Mart456t's army. story Heverick was born on September 3 1899 at twilight. He was a king his whole life because his dad, the old king, Xylorendus Acklenouior Calaflagust died the nanosecond Heverick was born. He treated everybody with less authority than him (so, everybody) like scum since he learned how to talk in 1902. He was the same as his father, a lazy butt. in 1935 while he was having a bath he got a prophecy that in many years, one of the slaves in charge of his foot rests would have 2 children (one of the only things Heverick's rules didn't block) and one of them would overthrow Calaflagust (the island, the kingdom, and him). Most of his slaves were extremely hopeful but he, on the other hand, kept thinking: "A Calaflagust overthrow Calaflagust, I think not!". For the next 60 years everyone kept spreading rumors about a "curse of Calaflagust". They said the curse made Calaflagust kingdom get worse and worse until BAM! A child of a foot rest slave overthrows Calaflagust. Eventually, Heverick started to believe it. He banned all the Calaflagust's from having children. But, too late. One of the foot rest slaves had 2 children, both boys, the day before it was banned. This slave was named Blayden Roodall Calaflagust. He named the children Mart and Devin. 1 day later Devin was kidnapped by the Aquereniousius', so everybody knew now who would overthrow Calaflagust. Mart. When Mart heard the prophecy, he was extremely excited. He hated Heverick. So when Mart was 4, 5 and 6 he gathered up an army to help him overthrow Calaflagust. The day before he turned 7 he sent everybody to a normal job until his 13th birthday so he could think of a battle plan for 6 years. When Mart turned 13, he gathered everybody up from their jobs and attacked Calaflagust kingdom. It was Heverick and a few of his non Calaflagust supporters VS everybody else. I think you know who won. Anyways, even if Heverick was still technically a king he had to listen to the original laws made millions of years ago. one of them was that if someone did something really heroic, or really evil a good guy or bad guy with special privileges would honor somebody with numbers based on the age they did that really heroic/evil thing. So, Heverick was forced to give Mart numbers. He gave him 4, 5 and 6 for the first part of his plan and t for teen because of the second part of the plan when he was 13. Now, THAT, is why you know Mart as Mart456t. Mart456t said it was the best day of his life. But, Heverick, on the other hand was furious. HE'D never gotten any numbers (obviously). So a year later (2009), he tried to join Mart456t's army to find that he need Mart456t to trust him. After a while of doing good stuff, he was finally able to join Mart456t's army along with his non Calaflagust supporters to get his revenge. But, after a while in the army he and his supporters realized the good inside them and became official good guys. Mart456t even gave permission to Marmoth to build Heverick a Calaflagust department in Mart456t's army HQ. And the rule was, anybody who joined would have to change there last name to Calaflagust and have the something after it. For example, the first penguin who joined would be called Calaflagust the second. The second penguin who joined would be called Calaflagust the third. The first puffle who joined would be called Calaflagust the fluffy. You get the point. The End. Category:mart456t's army Category:calaflagust army Category:Rock Penguin Gladiator Members